Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) telephony or simply “VoIP” is an alternative way of making telephone calls that is becoming increasingly popular. In VoIP, voice conversations are routed over the Internet or through any other IP-based network, the IP-based network being a wired and/or a wireless network. When telephone calls are made via VoIP, audio or voice signals are typically encapsulated into IP packets (herein “voice IP packets”) and transmitted over the IP-based network. End users (i.e., caller or callee) will generally only need a computing device such as a laptop or desktop computer running a VoIP application to communicate via VoIP. By employing VoIP, only a single network may be needed in order to carry both voice and data signals.
There are, however, certain drawbacks associated with using VoIP. For example, the amount of processing and power required to process voice IP packets at the end user's computing device may be prohibitive particularly when an application processor of the computing device is employed in order to process voice IP packets. That is, the usage of the end user's device may be compromised during a call session because of the processing burden placed on the device processor which may result in the duty cycle being increased resulting in greater power consumption.